spacedfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginnings
'Beginnings '''is the first episode of Series One of [[Spaced|''Spaced]]. Overview Tim is evicted from his apartment by his girlfriend, who breaks up with him, and meets Daisy while flat-hunting. They agree to pretend to be a couple in order to fool landlady Marsha Klein and move into their new flat. Synopsis The episode opens as Sarah kicks Tim out of their apartment, breaking off their five-year relationship and informs him she is seeing someone else. Simultaneously, we learn Daisy has had a fling with a homeless man and is breaking it off. Later, as Tim is sketching in a cafe, he meets Daisy, who thinks he is a drug-dealer. They soon learn they are both flat-hunting (as Daisy explains she is moving out of the squat she is living in) and get to know each other over the course of a few days. ]] They have little luck until they find a flat advertised as "Professional couple only." They decide to pretend to be a couple in order to get it. We learn the back-story of both of the characters as they both attempt to get to know one another well enough to pass as a couple. Tim was born in Highgate, and was born in 1974. He has one sister called Katie, a best friend called Mike, who is described as a "weapons expert", is a fan of sci-fi, including The X-Files, and prefers briefs over boxers. Daisy, who was born in Richmond in 1979, received a degree in Humanities from Kingston University (a third), has a boyfriend called Richard, who is away studying in Hull, a brother and a sister (older and younger, respectively), aspires to be a journalist and has a best friend called Twist, who is described as working in fashion, but is shown as a clerk in a dry cleaner. Daisy is scared of both mice and spiders. At the end of this, they both introduce each other (as they have somehow not learned each other's names.) They then proceed to take a series of pictures of each other in which they appear to be enjoying various holidays and outings, like in the film "Green Card", though neither can remember the name of it. They then go to the flat, where they meet Marsha, the landlady. She gives them a tour, where they find the flat to be very "homey." They find a set of female twin Girl Guides in the cupboard, that Marsha explains she hired for "Bob a Job Week." Later, as Marsha interviews them, they inform her they have been together for "five years, eight months and 3 days," and are surprised when Marsha tells them they can move in when they're ready after only a few questions. Daisy informs her roommates she is moving out, but not one responds, all of them having passed out. Tim goes to Sarah's to get his things and tells her he is moving in with Daisy. He attempts to feign love for Daisy, but in the end tells Sarah she is the only woman he'll ever love. Daisy moves her things into the flat, including her female mannequin, and is scared by Tim's alien suit, which falls on her when she is looking in his room. Tim finds her and asks if she was playing "Scooby-Doo" and Daisy states that she was always Daphne when she was young, while Tim says he was Fred. Later that evening, Tim introduces Daisy to his comic book, "The Bear" which she is less than impressed with. While taking out the trash, Tim meets Brian, who lives in the flat downstairs. He brings Brian up to meet Daisy, who asks him if he "rents downstairs." He takes this to mean she is asking him if he is gay, and states, after some deliberation, that he is not. An hour later, Tim, Daisy and Brian sit around their dining room table, discussing past experiences. Daisy describes an incident where she is confined to a house in Istanbul, and states that she is attempting to become a journalist. Brian states he is an artist, describing his work as "anger... pain... fear... aggression", to which Daisy asks, "watercolours, or?" Tim equates Brian's work with sausages. They hear a noise upstairs that Brian describes as "Amber" and seconds later, Marsha knocks on the door. Brian informs them not to ask her if she wants to talk about it. Sometime later still, they sit around the table, Marsha describing the demise of a past relationship in which the man chose his dog over her. Richard calls then, and Daisy tells him about the flat, and they call each other "Boss Hogg" and "Daisy Duke". Daisy and Tim then tell Brian they have been together "five years, eight months and three days," which Marsha notes they said two days ago. On the spot, they inform her they have two anniversaries, one from the day they first kissed and one from the day they first had sex. They unintentionally state that they had sex before they kissed. Marsha then leaves, incredibly drunk, and Brian waits until she is in her flat before leaving. Tim and Daisy are about to ask him about the situation between him and Marsha, but he does not let them, and then leaves. Tim and Daisy then awkwardly sit at the table together, before going to bed. After Daisy is in her room, Tim emerges and looks for his FHM Magazine with Gillian Anderson on the cover, which he takes to bed with him, laughing gleefully. References *Tim states that he cried like a baby at the end of Terminator 2. Category:Series 1 Episodes